


Soft

by heavenlyrare



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baking, Based on a one word prompt, Boys Kissing, Cookies, Dessert & Sweets, Gentle Kissing, I think that's it - Freeform, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Keith is bomb at Mario Kart and Lance hates that, M/M, Mario Kart, Romantic Fluff, Shiro is mentioned, Teddy Bears, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soft klance, sweets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 22:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenlyrare/pseuds/heavenlyrare
Summary: “I love it,” corrected Lance, breath fanning out against Keith’s mouth as he spoke. Keith only smiled before meshing their lips together in another gentle kiss, ending it as quickly as the first one. He kissed Lance again, and again, and again. Just gentle pecks that had Lance whining softly before cupping Keith’s face and pulling him into a proper kiss. Their lips moved slowly against one another and Keith couldn’t help but take in just how soft Lance’s lips were. How they felt against his own slightly chapped ones. He could be kissing Lance five years from now and would still be amazed by the plush, pillowy feeling.He hoped he was still kissing Lance five years from now.





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

> Can you believe I only have less than a handful of klance fics on here? Crazy.
> 
> The one word prompt was given to me by a friend. It was "soft", so I put it as the title. _shrugs_
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> [I do not own V:LD.]

The doorbell was shrill as it echoed throughout the silent home, tearing away Lance’s attention from the TV. He frowned slightly as he got to his feet, wondering who could be at the door. His parents didn’t notify him that anyone would be dropping by when they went out to enjoy their date night, leaving him home alone. Another ring of the doorbell had him huffing in annoyance as he picked up the pace on the way to the door. When he reached it, he peeked out of the peephole, trying to get some idea of who was on his front porch. The sight that greeted made him more confused.

Unlocking the door, he turned the knob and pulled the door open enough to poke his head out, staring at the white stuffed bear with furrowed eyebrows. “Uh,” began Lance, “who is this?”

“Who else would show up at your front door with a giant teddy bear?” questioned a familiar voice.

“Keith!” As soon as the name left Lance’s lips, Keith was craning his neck around the bear to meet Lance’s gaze, a small smile on his face. Lance returned the smile with a wide one of his own. “I should’ve known it was you.”

“You should’ve,” agreed Keith as Lance stepped out of his way and motioned for him to enter. “Unless there’s someone else giving you gifts out of the blue,” joked Keith as he passed the brunet, but Lance still picked up on the undertones of possessiveness lacing his words. Shaking his head, Lance closed the door and locked up again before turning all of his attention on Keith, who was setting the bear down on the couch.

“So what prompted this?” questioned Lance as he went back to the couch, plopping down in the spot he had left. His eyes followed Keith as the boy joined him, not hesitating in pressing himself against Lance and reaching out for one of his hands. He was silent as he interlocked their fingers, dragging their intertwined hands into his lap. Lance let him do as he pleased as he patiently waited for an answer.

“I saw it in the store and thought of how much you’d like it,” confessed Keith, tracing circles onto the back of Lance’s hand in a soothing manner. He tore his gaze from their hands to look into the eyes that he found himself falling in love with over and over again. “Do you like it?” questioned Keith in a tone that was barely above a whisper as he found himself getting lost at sea. Lance nodded in response, leaning forward to press a chaste kiss against Keith’s parted lips.

“I love it,” corrected Lance, breath fanning out against Keith’s mouth as he spoke. Keith only smiled before meshing their lips together in another gentle kiss, ending it as quickly as the first one. He kissed Lance again, and again, and again. Just gentle pecks that had Lance whining softly before cupping Keith’s face and pulling him into a proper kiss. Their lips moved slowly against one another and Keith couldn’t help but take in just how soft Lance’s lips were. How they felt against his own slightly chapped ones. He could be kissing Lance five years from now and would still be amazed by the plush, pillowy feeling.

He hoped he was still kissing Lance five years from now.

“Strawberry?” questioned Keith after he broke their kiss and let his tongue slide against his bottom lip, tasting the familiar fruit flavor coating his mouth. He hummed when Lance nodded in confirmation. Keith always liked to guess what new lip balm flavor Lance had whenever they kissed. It was one of the many things he liked when kissing his boyfriend.

“Did you just come to drop off the teddy bear?” questioned Lance after a moment of silence as he let his thumbs caress the space underneath Keith’s eyes, briefly thinking about how soft his skin was.

“Why? Do you want me to stay for a while?” asked Keith in return, completely dodging Lance’s question with one of his own. He smirked at the light shade of red dusting Lance’s cheeks as blue eyes tore away from him in embarrassment, hands slowly slipping from their place against Keith’s cheeks. Keith was quick to catch them and press them back where they were, leaning and nuzzling into the touches. “You don’t have to be embarrassed about wanting me to stay,” reassured Keith as he turned to place a feather soft kiss against one of Lance’s palms. “You know I’d love to.”

“My parents aren’t home,” blurted out Lance, feeling Keith freeze in between his hands. He let his eyes slowly glide back towards his boyfriend, seeing the way his gaze twinkled in delight with the sudden new information.

_ “Does that mean what I think it means?” _

Lance nodded eagerly.

* * *

 

“Yoshi is such a little shit!” exclaimed Lance as he drifted and turned left, saving himself from nearly falling off the road and to his fiery death. “Why did I let you choose again, Keith?”

“Because you always think I’m going to be nice and not pick Rainbow Road. Even though I do this every time we play,” explained Keith as he smoothly made his way through the twists and turns that accompanied the map. Keith swore that he could do this map in his sleep with how many times he played it at this point. Lance, on the other hand, couldn’t say the same thing.

“Ugh, seventh place,” groaned Lance as he sunk into his seat, a pout on his lips. He grumbled under his breath as he saw the highlighted  _ first place _ on Keith’s half of the screen. What was even more upsetting was how  _ nonchalant  _ Keith was about his win. Like he expected nothing less, which Lance couldn’t really argue with since Keith  _ did  _ always win Rainbow Road. That didn’t make him any less upset, though.

“That’s better than what you got the last time,” comforted Keith, only fueling Lance’s irritation that Keith was oblivious to. “You can pick the map this time.”

“I don’t really want to play anymore,” muttered Lance as he began to loosen the strap around his wrist, sliding it off and setting his Wii remote control to the side. Keith blinked owlishly at the sulky tone before turning to see Lance moping like a petulant child. He rolled his eyes good naturedly at the display as he also took off his Wii remote control to set it aside. With both of their controllers laying forgotten on the coffee table and the game playing its familiar soundtrack softly in the background, Keith reached out for Lance, sighing softly when Lance squirmed away from his outstretched hands. Obviously, he was still upset over Keith’s win.

_ “Lance,” _ stressed Keith in a slightly exasperated tone. The brunet gave no response. Sighing again under his breath, Keith came to a decision. The only way to get Lance to stop sulking was to use force. Without warning, Keith scooped up the lanky, taller male into his arms, grunting with his movements until he had situated his boyfriend to settle into his lap. He gently rested his arms around a narrow waist and his chin onto the brunet’s chest, gazing up into his shocked, flustered expression.

“K-Keith!” stuttered Lance in a nervous, high-pitched tone, “You know how I feel about being manhandled!”

“You left me with no other choice,” countered Keith, happy to have Lance talking to him again. He watched as the brunet’s lips parted to respond, but quickly pressed back into a thin line. Before Keith knew it, he was being ignored again as Lance turned his head in the other direction. “Aw, c’mon, Lance,” pleaded Keith as he craned his neck to be in Lance’s line of vision, only for him to childishly turn the other way. “You can’t be  _ that  _ upset.”

“I am  _ that  _ upset.”

“What can I do to make it up to you, then?”

It was silent as Lance contemplated what Keith could do for him. As he thought about it, Keith busied himself with pressing closed mouth kisses against Lance’s neck, paying extra attention to the collarbones that jutted out just a little bit. Soft humming filled the air around them as Lance unconsciously let his head loll to the side, exposing more of his skin. 

“I want you to bake for me,” demanded Lance as he felt Keith trailing kisses up to his jawline. There was a short pause as he felt a curious noise vibrate against his skin before one last kiss was pressed to his jaw. Straightening up, Lance stared into Keith’s gaze as he rested against his chest once more.

“Bake for you?” reiterated Keith as he rubbed soothing circles into Lance’s skin through his shirt. He had the urge to slip his hands underneath the piece of clothing but knew that Lance would complain about his cold hands, so he refrained from it. Lance hummed in confirmation. “Are you sure you want  _ me  _ to bake for you?” Another hum. “Alright, what do you want?”

“Mmm, chocolate chip cookies,” purred Lance with a grin.

“So basic,” snorted Keith, but inside he was relieved that Lance didn’t want anything super complicated. Lord knows he wouldn’t have been able to successfully make it.

“Oh? Should I have you bake me a cake instead?” suggested Lance with a raised eyebrow. He laughed softly at how fast Keith was to deny him, reassuring that chocolate chip cookies were more than fine and not basic at all. He felt a light tap on his hips, indicating that it was time for him to get up. Sliding out of Keith’s lap and back onto his feet, he stood in front of his boyfriend as Keith got to his own feet, stretching languidly in front of Lance. The brunet watched until he had to step out of the way for Keith to make his way into the kitchen, flopping back onto the couch and gathering up the teddy bear in his arms. It was so huge that he had to peek around it to watch Keith maneuver around his kitchen. A fluttery feeling filled his chest while warmth built up low in his stomach as Keith reached here and there for different ingredients and tools.

Their eyes met as Keith straightened from bending for one of his cabinets, placing a medium sized baking sheet on top of the island in the middle of the kitchen. They watched one another for a while before Keith tore his gaze away, ending their impromptu staring contest. He started to flit around the kitchen in order to hide the way his cheeks darkened in embarrassment, but Lance had the eyes of a hawk and was able to see a glimpse of Keith’s cute expression. The sight only made Lance feel that much warmer inside, a tingle accompanying it. It was rare Keith let himself be embarrassed so openly, so Lance always soaked up every moment he came across, storing the memories inside of his heart. This moment proved to be no different.

“Do you have something you’d like to say?” huffed Keith as he opened up the bag of Nestle chocolate chip cookies he found in the freezer.

“Nothing,” lied Lance as he continued to stare at his boyfriend. Those were the only words they exchanged as Keith placed the tiny blocks of cookie dough onto the pan. He placed a total of twelve blocks onto the backing sheet, making sure that they were all evenly spread out and had enough space to bake properly. Once they were all situated, Keith turned towards the oven, taking a few steps in its direction. He reached a hand to turn it on before changing it to the required temperature and starting it, letting it preheat. Keith decided to review the set amount of minutes stated on the packaging.  _ 10 minutes,  _ thought Keith as his eyes scanned the printed numbers and words.  _ What am I supposed to do in those 10 minutes? _

With Keith being so engrossed into his thoughts, Lance was free to stare at the other as much as he pleased, which he took full advantage of. He silently cooed at how cute Keith was as a pout threatened to take over his features. Lance was sure that he was thinking about the baking. He couldn’t see what would upset Keith, though. Baking the pre-made cookies was fairly easy. The worst Keith could do was burn them to the point that they were as hard as rocks, but Lance had faith things wouldn’t turn out  _ that  _ bad.

A beep echoed throughout the area, startling both Lance and Keith out of their thoughts. Keith was quick to get the oven open, scrunching up his face at the sudden onslaught of heat hitting him. He left it open as he grabbed the baking sheet of cookie dough and slid it onto the second rack. Once it was in the middle, he closed the oven door, straightening up to set the timer and the oven light afterward. Now all the was left was for them to wait.

“You know,” started Keith as he made his way back towards Lance. He had time to sit and relax, after all. “I suck at baking. I don’t know why you asked me to do this.”

“I’m pretty sure you’re not that bad,” reassured Lance as Keith plopped down next to him.

“You don’t understand. I’m not allowed to bake in our house anymore. That’s how much I suck,” confessed Keith, trying to get his point across. One glance at Lance and he could tell that the brunet was still unconvinced. He was going to have to pull out the stories then. “We’ve got time to kill, so I’ll tell you a story,” began Keith, feeling Lance’s curious gaze upon him. “It happened a few years ago. It was our mom’s birthday, so Shiro suggested we baked her a cake. I had hopped on the idea without a second thought and we both set to work,” said Keith as the memories flashed through his mind. “Things were going pretty great actually. I helped with mixing ingredients while Shiro did the rest. When it was time to put it into the oven, I set the oven while Shiro slid it inside. He had disappeared afterward, saying something about icing. So I was left alone with the cake. And this is where things head south,” sighed Keith, too wrapped up in his own thoughts to notice the way Lance squeezed the bear just a little tighter in anticipation.

“You know I’m a pretty impatient guy.” Lance nodded in confirmation. “Well, I was impatient back then, too. While Shiro was gone, I was left to watch over the cake, but it was taking forever and I got bored fast,” explained Keith. Lance had an inkling as to where this was headed, but kept his mouth shut and let Keith continue talking. “I started to think up ways of speeding the process up, and finally decided that, if I turned up the heat, it would bake faster. I know that doesn’t make any sense, but I was young,” defended Keith as he caught the disapproving look on Lance’s face. “I multiplied the temperature by two because twice the heat means half the original baking time, right?” Lance shook his head vigorously, and Keith couldn’t help but agree. “I thought I was a genius when I came up with the plan and couldn’t wait to see Shiro’s proud reaction. But Shiro was anything  _ but  _ proud.” A soft frown tugged at Keith’s face as he remembered how angry and disappointed his adopted brother was. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen him snap like he did.”

Lance could tell that Keith was getting lost within his memories and gently urged him to continue his story by asking, “Did someone save the cake?”

“Huh?” responded Keith airily before remembering that he was telling a story. “Right, the cake. Unfortunately, the cake didn’t survive. Shiro was so busy lecturing me and I was so busy snapping back that neither of us noticed it was burning until we were hit with the smell of it. It was faint, but it smelt like… like burnt flour and sugar.” Keith crinkled his nose at the memory of it. “Shiro was quick to open the oven and take the cake out. The smell became stronger since the cake wasn’t confined anymore, and it was enough to make our dad come see what was going on.” Keith sighed as he remembered his adopted father rushing down the stairs and into the kitchen with a concerned expression. “Long story short, Shiro made a whole new cake with the help of our dad and I was banned from baking ever again.”

“Did your mom ever find out?”

“Not that day. Later on, we did retell the story and all laughed about it, though.”

“Well, that was years ago,” stated Lance as he set aside his giant teddy bear and wrapped himself around Keith, pressing his cheek against his boyfriend’s in a comforting gesture. “You’re probably a lot better now! You just don’t know it,” reassured Lance as he pulled back enough to land a kiss on Keith’s cheek, furthering his encouragement. “Besides, cookies are a lot more simpler to bake than a cake.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” mumbled Keith with a small smile, but Lance could still sense that he didn’t have faith in his abilities. It made the brunet pout and take Keith’s face into his hands, directing him to look straight into his eyes. He was going to convince him if it was the last thing he did. But the world seemed to be against him as he suddenly sniffed the air, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

“What’s that smell?” questioned Lance as he sniffed again. “It smells like…” drawled Lance, taking in a deep inhale before coughing violently, startling Keith who had been silent as he watched Lance sniff the air. A hand was immediately at his back and rubbing soothing circles as he got his breathing under the control. Despite almost dying, he managed to finally figure out what the smell was. “Keith,” wheezed Lance, using the hand that wasn’t being coughed in to push at his boyfriend, “go check on the cookies. I think they’re burning,” urged Lance.

“Goddamn it. Not again,” muttered Keith as he quickly got to his feet and bounded towards the kitchen, barely dodging the sharp edge of the island to get to the oven. Grabbing an oven mitten, he slipped it onto his right hand and opened the oven door, squinting at the intense heat that slapped him in his face. Reaching into the oven, he grabbed the baking sheet with his gloved hand, setting it on the stove quickly. His eyes were wide and frantic as he surveyed the cookies. A cursory once over told Keith that they weren’t  _ that  _ bad. At least, not at the top. Biting his bottom lip nervously, he took off the oven mitten, setting it aside and turning to the drawers behind him. Pulling open one of them, he retrieved a spatula, which he used to separate the cookies from the baking sheet and check the bottom.

They were a bit darker than what was normal.

“They’re not that bad!” exclaimed Lance, frightening Keith and causing him to drop the cookie back onto the baking sheet. “A little burnt, but still edible.” Keith snorted.

“I wouldn’t make you eat these. That’s cruel,” said Keith as he frowned at the cookies, contemplating whether to throw them away or not. But Lance had other ideas as he reached for one of them, hissing softly as it burned his fingers. He’d endure a little pain to show Keith they were still good and edible. “Lance, what are you doing?” Keith didn’t receive an answer as Lance bit into the cookie, mentally crying at how hot it was. “You’re going to burn your mouth, you idiot,” scolded Keith as Lance finished off the cookie, not heeding the hissed warning at all.

“It’s still good,” reassured Lance. “All we need is some milk.”

“To wash away the burnt taste,” deadpanned Keith.

“No!” protested Lance, “To dunk the cookies in,  _ obviously.  _ You always need milk to go with your cookies. It’s a universal law. Only heathens eat cookies without any milk.” Keith was still sure that the milk was to wash away the taste, but he knew that Lance wouldn’t admit the cookies were nasty no matter what he said. So, with a soft sigh, Keith let the brunet have his way.

“Alright,” agreed Keith, “I’ll pour us some milk while you get the cookies.” He missed the excited fist pump Lance did as he made his way to the refrigerator. It was silent as the two of them gathered their snacks. They made their way back to the couch afterward with a paper towel of cookies in one hand and a cup of milk in the other. As they settled down, Lance rested against his teddy bear, which was next to the arm of the couch. He kicked his legs up so that they were comfortably resting in Keith’s lap. Keith had his own legs propped up on the coffee table. The atmosphere around them was a pleasant one as they dipped the slightly burnt cookies into the milk and ate them. Keith guessed that a pro to the cookies was how gooey the chocolate was. It made up for the slightly hard bottom.

“Thank you,” mumbled Lance, not wanting to disturb the peace that settled around them, “for being you, Keith.”

Keith furrowed his eyebrows as he turned his gaze to Lance. “...What’s going on?”

“Nothing!” reassured Lance with a shake of his head. “I just… I don’t think I say thank you enough for the things you do. And you do  _ a lot _ . I mean, buying me this giant bear?” Lance gestured to the bear behind him. “Baking for me even though you think you suck at it.” Lance ignored the soft  _ “I do suck at it, Lance”  _ that followed his words. “A lot of boyfriends probably won’t do those things. And I’m just so glad that I got one who does. Even if this one is an asshole when it comes to Mario Kart.” Lance’s eyes twinkled with laughter as Keith scoffed, but smiled nonetheless. Setting his cookies and cup on the coffee table, Lance sat up and leaned towards Keith, who was quick to lean forward as well.

Their lips pressed together in a gentle kiss that only lasted for a few seconds before they were breaking apart and coming back, but with their lips parted this time. Chocolate exploded over their taste buds as their tongues twirled around each other, mapping each other’s mouth for the thousandth time. Crumbs and chocolate that got stuck in certain places were lapped at as they got lost in each other’s familiar taste. Surprisingly, Keith was the one who broke their kiss, breathing heavily as he stared into Lance’s eyes.

“I love you,” whispered Keith. “I love you so much.”

Lance smiled softly. “I love you, too, Keith. I love you with every part of me.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](attractivelysarcastic.tumblr.com)


End file.
